Fluffy Klaine Drabbles
by tophercolfer
Summary: Fluffy moments with our favorite couple: Klaine! (Not good with summaries) This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Prompts and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy.
1. First Date Prep

1) First Date Prep

Blaine was freaking out. He could put on a mask and act smooth and confident around everyone but he really has no idea what he's doing. After asking Kurt to be his boyfriend, he asked him on a date a few days later.

"I'd love to go on a date. Where are we going?" Kurt asked excited. Blaine smirked.

"Its a surprise. All you need to do is dress comfortably and be ready by 3." He told him with a wink. He actually had no idea what the date was either. He was horrible at romance and terrified of messing things up. So he did the only thing he could think of. Get Wevid involved.

* * *

"So you, the dapper charming Blaine Anderson, need help from us for your date with Kurt?" David asked teasingly after Blaine told them the whole story.

"Yes! Now can we skip the teasing because the date is tomorrow and I have no idea what to do." Blaine whined. Wes and David tried not to laugh at their friend but failed. "Guuuys, you're not making me feel any better." Blaine pouted.

"Okay, okay we'll be serious now." Wes said, "What comes to your mind when you think of a date? The very first thing that comes to mind."

"Movies?" Blaine asked unsure. David made a sound that let Blaine know that he got the question wrong.

"Wrong answer." David said shaking his head. "The first date needs to be a place where you can talk and get to know each other more. Movies you can do some other time." Blaine groaned.

"I'm horrible at this! Kurt's going to hate me and leave me and I'll live alone and grow a huge beard and my only companion will be my dog Charlie." Blaine said miserably. Wes and David rolled their eyes.

"You're over reacting Blaine." Wes sighed, "Kurt has been pinning over you since sang teenage dream to him."

"I did not sing it directly to him!" Blaine said blushing.

"We can take your word for it or we can ask the other Warblers their opinion and get a completely different answer but that's not the issue right now." David said, "now I need you to think harder Blaine. A good first date, it shouldn't be in a dark space and shouldn't be crowded."

"How about a picnic?" Blaine thought out loud. Wes and David looked at each other.

"That's actually a good idea Blaine." David said surprised.

"The only problem is that you can't cook. You told us your mother officially banned you from the kitchen." Wes pointed out.

"What were you trying to make anyways?" David asked curiously.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches." Blaine answered sheepishly as his friends looked at him incredulously. "Its not important how I set fire to the kitchen-"

"You set fire to kitchen?" Wes asked horrified, "okay we'll help you cook for Kurt."

"Really?" Blaine beamed.

"Yeah, we'll do the cooking tomorrow. Now we need to go shopping!" David said enthusiastically.

"Nooo I hate shopping!" Wes whined.

"You only hate it when you don't have money to spend." David said knowingly putting on some shoes.

"Which is all the time." Wes said grumpy.

"Don't worry Wes, I'll buy you your favorite ice cream at the mall." Blaine said. Wes perked up.

"Birthday Cake Remix?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Why are we going to the mall again?" Blaine asked when they pulled into the parking lot.

"We have to get you some new clothes, a picnic basket and blanket, a vase, utensils, and ingredients for the food." Wes said pulling out a list he made on the way.

"And why do I need new clothes?" Blaine asked confused.

"What were you planning on wearing?" David asked.

"Dalton uniform." Blaine said like it was obvious.

"You cannot wear the uniform!" Wes said getting out of the car.

"I agree with Wes, we all know Kurt probably already has his outfit planned and it's definitely not going to include a Dalton blazer." David said knowingly.

"Fine. New clothes it is." Blaine sighed as they walked into the mall.

"Let's get the clothes first, that should be the easiest part." Wes said and they walked into one of the stores.

* * *

"No."

"But Blaine!"

"There is no way I'm trying those on."

"They're perfect though!"

"How am I supposed to fit that on my body? Anyone who can wear these must look like they painted them on."

"Blaine is right."

Blaine and David look over at Wes who seemed to be staring at something.

"How do you know?" David asked. Wes pointed somewhere and Blaine and David's eyes flew to a group of girls and one boy walking into the store. That boy being Kurt Hummel, who was wearing the exact same jeans that did in fact look painted on.

"Oh my gosh." Blaine breathed. His eyes glazed over as he watched Kurt. Wes shook his shoulders.

"Blaine, now is not the time to stare! We need to get some clothes and get out." Wes said quickly.

"But but but." Blaine protested. Wes shook his head.

"No! We need to go before Kurt and his friends spot us." Wes muttered quietly.

"Too late." David said and Wes and Blaine looked over to see one of the girls who's arm was hooked to Kurt's, whispering in his ear and pointing in their direction.

"Shit. Okay you guys just act natural." Wes said looking through a rack of clothing.

"You're looking at baby clothes." David whisper shouted to Wes.

"Maybe I'm looking for clothes for my sister." Wes grit through his teeth.

"Your sister is 21 and in college." Blaine whispered to Wes.

"My other sister then!" Wes retorted.

"You don't have another one!" David shot back quietly.

"Uh guys?" Blaine, Wes, and David's heads shot up at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Why are you whispering angrily at each other?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhh...We didn't want to um disturb other people with our argument...?" Wes said almost like a question. He looked at Blaine and David for help but Blaine was staring at Kurt and David was looking, not so subtly, at Kurt's friends.

Kurt eyed him curiously before changing the subject. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

David nudged Blaine a little too hard because he almost fell over onto Wes but caught himself.

Kurt and his friends looked at them confused.

"Ohhh uhh hi Kurt. I I like your paint..I mean um jeans." Blaine stuttered and Wes resisted the urge to smack him. Kurt blushed and the girls smirked knowingly.

"Told you Porcelain." The Latina girl said amused.

"Shut up Satan." Kurt said out of the corner of his mouth before clearing his throat. "Any reason you guys are looking at baby clothes?"

"Uhh for um..." Wes started.

"For David..?" Blaine added. David's eyes widened. Kurt looked confused too.

"And why does David need baby clothes?" Kurt asked.

"I ummm..I'm..-" David tried to think of something.

"Pregnant! David's pregnant!" Wes blurted out. Blaine and David's mouth dropped. Kurt and the girls looked at each other. Wes nudged David gently.

"Oh...uh yes I am pregnant..." David said awkwardly. It took everything in him not to punch Wes when he began rubbing his belly.

"It's too early to determine the sex, so we're going with neutral colors." Wes said mock whispering to Kurt. Blaine rolled his eyes, his friends were idiots.

"Uh, ladies? Can you excuse us for a second?" Kurt asked and the girls nodded. One of the blond girls walked up to David and Wes.

"Congratulations on your baby. You two are such a cute couple, but you should totally use protection next time. You're way too young for a child." The blond girl said before skipping off and linking pinkies with the Latina girl. All three boys gaped after her.

"Ignore Brittany." Kurt brushed off, "now I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant David unless you've some how grew some extra parts, if so congrats. I'm glad you and Wes finally decided to get together." Kurt smirked teasingly. "But since I know better than that, I'd say you're hiding something." Kurt said suspiciously. Blaine looked at his friends for help and they looked right back helplessly. Kurt looked to Blaine and smiled.

"Blaine. Want to tell me why you guys are here?" Kurt said giving him puppy dog eyes and a small adorable pout. Blaine's resolve was about to break.

"We...I..pants...WE'RE HERE FOR Y-" Blaine was cut off by Wes covering his mouth with both hands.

"Kurt stop! That's not fair. We can't tell you." David whined. Kurt ceased and Wes sighed in relief and released Blaine, who glared at him.

"Fine fine." Kurt relented, "You don't have to tell me. I have to get back to the girls anyway." He looked around real quick to make sure no one was watching and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek "Good luck with your baby problems boys." Kurt said before walking off to join his friends.

"That was close." Wes said sighing. Blaine and David glared at him. "What?"

"Pregnant? Really?" David asked incredulously.

"Its called improv mister 'I can't think of anything under pressure'!" Wes retorted.

"You call that improv? You just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. You could have said my girlfriend was pregnant!" David shot back.

"You don't have a girlfriend." Blaine said sighing.

"What about the girl from the bakery?" David asked with a dazed look.

"I told you David, she gave you the free cookie because you looked homeless that day! It wasn't because she thought you were cute." Wes dismissed.

"Maybe she's into hobos." David said shrugging.

"No one is into hobos!" Wes scoffed.

"You're just angry that you've never seen some hobo lovin' before." David said with finality.

"ENOUGH! You guys argue like you're married!" Blaine snapped. "Let's find some clothes and leave okay. No more talk about hobos please!"

"Yes Blaine." Wes and David said simultaneously.

* * *

They managed to find the perfect pair of jeans and an awesome shirt and bowtie for Blaine to wear. Now it was time to look for the rest of the items.

"What is next on the list?" Blaine asked as they walked out of the store. Wes took out his phone.

"We need a picnic basket, picnic blanket, a vase, utensils, and ingredients." Wes said, "I say we get the picnic basket last because it's the biggest item on the list."

"Does anyone even truly own a picnic basket. It's like its just in movies." David thought out loud.

"Of course someone owns a picnic basket, how else would anyone get the idea for it in movies." Wes says in a 'no duh' tone.

"Oh come on, have you ever seen a couple with a picnic basket?" David asked.

"I will tomorrow." Wes winked and Blaine looked at him.

"You are not coming on my date with Kurt!" Blaine said shaking his head.

"Who's going to be there to take pictures? To throw rose petals from the trees? To offer you napkins to dab the corner of your mouths?" Wes questioned, trying to convince Blaine.

"I don't need that, thank you." Blaine replied.

"Don't worry Blaine, I'll keep this idiot away from your romantic picnic." David said patting Blaine's back.

"Why do I have a feeling all of this is just going to blow up in my face?" Blaine asked towards the ceiling.

"That's what she said." David responded. Blaine glared at him.

"Technically it would be 'that's what he said'" Wes said.

"Blaine! You and Kurt just got together. You shouldn't be in that stage already." David said horrified.

"You guys are idiots." Blaine groaned. "I should have asked Nick and Jeff for help." Blaine mumbled to himself.

"Wes, we need to add condoms and lube to the list." David insisted urgently, "my klaine needs to be safe!"

"You guys! Kurt and I are nowhere near that stage! And we never will be if I don't make this one of the best days of his life. So can we please get the stuff and leave?" Blaine pleaded desperately.

"Fine" David relented, " but we are having a serious talk when we get to Dalton mister." David scolded.

"Anyways." Wes cut in, "Lets keep going. We have a lot more to buy."

* * *

"Okay is that everything?" Blaine asked when they walked out of the store with the picnic basket and other items. Wes reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out his cell phone. He read over the list.

"Yupp, that's everything." Wes said putting away his phone.

"Let's go back to Dalton guys." David said desperately wanting to get off his feet.

"No! Wait!" Wes yelled. David and Blaine look at their friend.

"What? We did forget something after all, didn't we?" Blaine asked sighing. Wes nodded.

"Yeah, my birthday cake remix!" Wes said like a child. Both Blaine and David shake their head at him.

"Wes, we are tired!" David whined.

"But Blaine promised!" Wes pouted. Blaine sighed.

"Fine, let's get your stupid ice cream and go." Wes sighed in relief.

"I gotta thank Kurt for showing me how to pout adorably." Wes said as as a note to self when Blaine went up to order his ice cream.

"He didn't agree because it was cute, he agreed because it was creepy and he wanted you to stop." David said as a matter of factly.

"No! You're lying! Blaine totally thinks it was cute. After all I am the hot one of this bromance." Wes said knowingly.

"The pout only looks cute on Kurt, and no I'm the hot one and you're the crazy control freak." David replied.

"Look at this pout and tell me it's not the cutest thing ever." Wes said before pouting again. Blaine came over with his ice cream and looked at Wes.

"Wes please stop doing that you're scaring that poor child over there." Blaine hissed at him. Wes and David look over at the child holding his mother's hand. His lip was trembling and he was pointing in their direction.

"Mommy! That's the man who keeps making the weird face like the monsters under my bed." The kid whimpered.

"Its okay James, just look away." The mother said before mouthing a sorry to the boys. Blaine and David couldn't control their laughter and Wes really started to pout.

"Stupid kid." He muttered but then got lost in thought, 'there must be some freaking sexy monsters under his bed' a smile grew on his face.

"Come on you two! This sexy monster needs to get back to Dalton." Wes said skipping off out of the mall with a grin on his face. David and Blaine laugh at their crazy friend.

"You're boyfriend is insane." Blaine teased.

"I told you the term is bro-friend" David groaned.

"And I told you it wouldn't catch on. You're already in a relationship with him on Facebook, just face it." Blaine grinned and started walking out of the mall.

"We're not in a relationship! It's a domestic partnership Blaine! Domestic Partnership!" David yelled and hurried after his friends.

* * *

They made it back to Dalton quickly and hurried to Blaine and Jeff's bedroom only to find Nick and Jeff making out.

"Seriously, this is the tenth Niff make out session we've walked into this week." Wes muttered.

"Nick! Jeff! Go make out somewhere else please! We need to help Blaine with his first date with our endearing countertenor." David said loud enough to startle both of them.

"Alright fine. Man it's hard to fine good places to make out these days." Jeff said getting off his bed and pulling Nick along with him.

"Its okay honey, we'll just make out in my room. Kurt went home this weekend so he won't threaten us this time." Nick said happily.

"Great idea Nicky!" Jeff said basically running out the room dragging Nick with him. But he stopped quickly at the door. "Oh by the way congrats on the baby!" Jeff winked then proceeded to shut the door. David groaned.

"Kurt must have put something on Facebook." David sighed. Blaine was already on his laptop.

"Its a video of Wes rubbing your belly while holding a yellow onesie and basically confirming your relationship. Apparently the Warblers all want to be uncles of baby Wevid." Blaine said with a smirk.

"I'm going to get that boy! Right after I thank him for teaching me the sexy pout." Wes promised. David and Blaine chose to ignore the last sentence.

"Okay anyways, we brought everything, except the flowers that Blaine is going to pick out on his way to Kurt's house." David started.

"Now we need to talk about what to do on the date." Wes said clapping his hands together.

"This is the part where you tell me to just be myself and act natural because that's what made Kurt fall for me?" Blaine asked smiling hopefully at his friends.

"Awww that's so sweet!" Wes said, "but no! Don't be yourself. Be confident, edgy, sexy Blaine." Wes said dead serious. Blaine's smile dropped.

"So you want me to act different? I don't understand." Blaine said with confusion.

"Yes and we wrote several pick up lines for you to learn." David said smiling. Blaine looked at his friends in disbelief.

"Okay you guys are joking right? Aren't pick up lines sort of played out?" Blaine asked still in shock because really, he didn't see any of this coming. Wes and David shared a look as if deciding something. David walked up to Blaine and looked deep in his eyes. Blaine shifted uncomfortably and David got really close and spoke in a really deep voice.

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea" David said quietly. Blaine looked at him blinking.

"But my eyes aren't blue." Blaine said backing away a little from David.

"Its about Kurt! His eyes are blue!" Wes said frustrated.

"But his eyes aren't just blue! Sometimes it's different shades of blue yeah but a lot of the time they turn this beautiful sea green kind of color and when he's sad they are grayish." Blaine said with a dreamy sigh. Wes tossed a pillow at him.

"Focus Blaine! Here we'll try another one. Wes went to whisper something in David's ear.

"That's perfect! Do it!" David said excited. Wes smiled before composing himself. He crouched down in front of Blaine and took his hand stroking it lightly.

"I wanna live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way." Wes said in a gruff voice. Blaine couldn't help but break out in hysterical laughter.

"Are you guys for real? These are the cheesiest lines ever! Kurt wouldn't like this at all."

"Everyone likes pick up lines Blaine! How did you get Kurt to like you?" David asked as if he was on to something.

"I don't know. When I met him I just took his hand and took him to the choir room." Blaine said.

"Yeah, but what did you say!?" Wes asked.

"I told him I knew a short cut." Blaine said sheepishly. David smirked at him.

"Blaine you sly dog!" David teased, "there is no short cut! That was just an excuse to hold his hand!"

"No! I was just being friendly! Holding hands can totally be a friendly thing. You and Wes do it!" Blaine pointed to his friends.

"Well at least I didn't serenade someone when the only things I knew about him were his name and that he had really soft hands." David shot back.

"I was serenading everyone! And Kurt just so happened to be in my line of vision." Blaine said blushing.

"ANYWAYS!" Wes interrupted, "now it's time to talk about attitude. And maybe you'll take this lesson a little more seriously."

"Q and A time!" David said plopping on the floor next to Wes. "Numero uno, Kurt asks you how you feel before the date, do you tell him how nervous you are or tell him you're extremely carefree, or turn the conversation to make it about him?" David asked. Blaine smiled, this was easy.

"I tell him how nervous I am because chances are that he's nervous too and admitting that to each other will be almost like relief." Blaine said happily.

"His cutesy answers are going to make me barf." Wes muttered then cleared his throat, "NO! Wrong answer Blaine Anderson."

"You have to be completely confident. In fact tell him how stupid it would be of you to be nervous." David said.

"Seriously? Are you guys sure you know what you're doing? Because from everything I know dates are all about becoming comfortable with one another." Blaine said.

"Oh? And how many dates have you been on?" Wes asked trying to prove a point. Blaine raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just saying, what if Kurt is extremely nervous? You guys are telling me to tell him how stupid it is to be nervous when I'm pretty sure it's natural." Blaine said trying to reason with his friends.

"I think I've got this part of the date handled guys." Blaine told them.

"Fine! Tell us how being sweet, honest, and nervous works out for you." David said in a sing song voice.

"We still have another lesson though." Wes said.

"Oh yeah! Lesson three: Picking Kurt up from his house." David continued after Wes. Blaine took out his phone uninterested.

"Oh yeah, continue. I'm just on my phone." Blaine said not casting his friends a glance.

"Fine, okay when you go to Kurt's house there is a 48% chance Mr Hummel will answer, a 47% chance Finn will answer and a 5% chance Kurt will answer because k-" Wes explanation was cut short when Blaine giggled and blushed like a school girl.

"Blaine are you even listening?" David asked sighing. Blaine hid his grin with his hand.

"Sorry! Kurt texted me and called me cute. He thinks I'm cute guys!" Blaine said over excited. Wes and David roll their eyes.

"Stupid honeymoon stage." Wes grumbled.

"Blaine! Phone away!" David said throwing a pillow at Blaine. Blaine pouted.

"But Kurt just said he missed me."

"Well too bad! He'll see you tomorrow." Wes said going over to Blaine and taking his phone and typing out a quick message before putting the phone in his pants.

"What the hell Wes? You have pockets you know!" Blaine whined while David made barfing noises.

"Well now you're not tempted to get it are you?" Wes said happily. Blaine look disgusted.

"Fine talk! But you have to de-Wesify my phone." Blaine said with annoyance.

"Wesify? Hmm I think I'll start using that!" Wes beamed at Blaine who rolled his eyes.

"Just keep going please." Blaine said. David cleared his throat.

"As Wes was saying, 48% chance Burt will answer the door, 47% chance Finn will open the door, and 5% Kurt will open the door." David began again, "You might get the whole, 'if you hurt my son/brother talk-"

"Already got it when I went over to Kurt's house to hang out after we became boyfriends." Blaine cut in already bored.

"Oh, uh well." David started looking at Wes.

"I-I guess that's it for tonight." Wes said surprised.

"Finally!" Blaine sighed in relief.

"We'll be ready in the morning to help you make the food. Thad charmed the lunch ladies again, so we can use their kitchen." David said getting up along with Wes.

"Cool! And thanks guys! Well you know for the first half of the day. I didn't really care afterward." Blaine grinned at them.

"Night lover boy. Dream of Kurt tonight." Wes sang.

"He already does. Remember that recording Jeff sent to us?" David asked Wes as the went through the door.

"Oh yeah the one where-" Wes started but the rest of the words were muffled by the door slamming. Blaine scrambled to get up and follow his friends.

"David! Wes! What recording? Oh I'm going to kill Jeff." He said chasing his laughing friends down the hall.

* * *

This was it. The day of his first date with Kurt. And nothing seemed to be going right. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Wes and David to pick out most of the food for him.

"Do you know what Kurt would say if I gave him that?" Blaine asked his friends when he saw they seriously brought bacon for his date with Kurt. Bacon. Wes and David shook their heads.

"He would probably lecture me about all the oil and fats and tell me what it would do to his skin. He might even shove the bacon in my face. Hell, I would shove bacon in my face. Who would bring bacon on a romantic picnic in the park?" Blaine asked incredulously, "Put your hand down Wesley Clark Montgomery!" He glared coldly at his friend until his hand dropped to his side.

"Hey, calm down Blaine." David said gently, "We'll get rid of the bacon okay?" David said wrapping up the bacon and storing it in the fridge.

"I can't believe you two brought bacon! Do you know who Kurt is? The person who almost always gets salads at lunch time. The person who got into a long argument with me when I asked him if he wanted half of my double chocolate chip cookie." Blaine rants. Wes and David cringed. They remember that argument, very clearly.

"Well he shares cookies with you now." Wes said nervously laughing.

"Not the point! I need to leave in..15 minutes if I want to make it to Lima, pick up yellow and red flowers, and get Kurt all while not being late! I'm freaking out because I ran out of gel now I look like cauliflower and I basically have no food for us to eat!" Blaine snapped furiously.

"Blaine! Calm down! We made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and fluffanutters. And we stuffed the basket with a bunch of fresh fruit and water and juice." David rushed out to calm his stressed friend.

"I think you look more like broccoli than cauliflower." Wes said distracted by his friends curly locks. David elbowed him hard in the side.

"Okay okay I'm calm!" Blaine said taking a deep breath. "I have to leave in 10 minutes now. Everything is packed in the car except the basket. I might as well leave now. Before something else goes wrong." He took the basket and hurried out of the kitchen with Wes and David following close behind. The three boys hurried to where Blaine's car was parked outside. Blaine put the basket in the back and hopped in the front seat. He started the car only to notice his gas tank was empty.

"This can not be happening." He murmured to himself before repeatedly banging his head on the steering wheel. Wes and David watched their friend with guilt written across their faces. Blaine stopped and looked into a distance. Blaine slowly turned his head to Wes and David, with a glare almost as scary as Kurt's that time Thad got hot sauce on his scarf. Almost.

"Did you guys use my car again instead of your own?" Blaine asked softly though the intensity in his eyes didn't falter.

"We couldn't find our keys so we asked Jeff for your keys. We needed a midnight burrito." David said apologetically. Blaine began banging his head on the steering wheel again.

"Fuck. My. Life."

"Blaine. Calm down. Everything is fine! We found our keys last night!" Wes smiled reassuringly. Blaine looked up at them.

"Are you suggesting..?" Blaine started and David nodded.

"We're going to be your chauffeurs."

* * *

The ride to the flower shop was tense and quiet for the most part. They made it to Lima in good time. Blaine still took every chance he got to look into the mirror in the car at different angles to glare at his friends. Wes tried putting on Katy Perry's CD because Blaine could not listen to it without bursting out into song. Which he did, only with the same serious, cold look on his face. Wes and David never thought Blaine could make Teenage Dream sound so deadly.

They decided to stay in the car while Blaine retrieved the flowers. It seems bad things happen when they are involved. But it turned out Blaine was just having a really bad day.

Wes and David watched as Blaine stomped angrily out of the flower shop. The flowers he held weren't the yellow and red flowers he told them he was going to buy Kurt. They were lavender flowers, admittedly very beautiful, but lavender. Blaine got in the car and slammed the door closed.

"What kind of flower shop runs out of red and yellow roses? Does it look like fucking Valentine's Day to anyone?" Blaine rants when he settles down in the car.

"Blaine those flowers you picked out are really beautiful though. Kurt is going to love them." David said truthfully trying to lighten his friend's mood.

"They are lavender! It doesn't even match with my bowtie!" Blaine said outraged. Wes already started driving. They needed to calm him down before they got to Kurt's house.

"Blaine! You are about to go to the house of your boyfriend. You do not want to snap at him before your date. It won't be pretty." Wes cut in gently. Blaine stared at his friends with a stony look for a while before it softened. There was their dapper best friend.

"Sorry guys. Just freaking out here. I just need everything to go right. I really really like Kurt and he deserves to have the perfect first date." Blaine sighed sadly. David turned back to look at Blaine.

"So do you Blaine. And being in each other's presence is what is going to make the date perfect." David said smiling softly.

"It might be slightly imperfect without bacon and pick up lines, but everything will be fine." Wes said. Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

"Blaine get out of the car."

"The flowers are lavender"

"Blaine it doesn't matter"

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! Now get out before we pull you out of the car against your will." Blaine sighed but hesitantly left the car. Wes and David gave him a thumbs up before he turned to walk up to Kurt's house. He held the flowers in one hand, took a deep breath, and knocked 3 times. He waited patiently for someone to come to the door. It was Finn.

"Oh hey dude, Kurt's not ready yet so you can come in and wait." Finn says opening the door wide enough so he could pass through.

"Thanks Finn." Blaine said giving him a small smile. They settled down in the living room and for a few minutes Finn just sort of stared at him.

"Uh Finn? Any reason you're looking at me?" Blaine asked trying to stay calm.

"Oh sorry man. I've just never seen purple roses before. Normally, people buy red roses." Finn said sheepishly.

"Its okay. And yeah I know, I was going to buy those but the shop ran out of red roses." Blaine said trying not to get angry. Finn looked confused.

"How does a flower shop run out of red roses? It's not Valentine's Day." Finn said sounding outraged.

"Thank you! Geez finally someone understands!" Blaine said laughing a little.

"Stuff like that only happens when you want to do something special. Everything messes up and its almost like you're cursed dude." Finn said and Blaine nodded. "Like one time Kurt was sick and I tried to make him a sandwich and he got this rash. And then he told me to get him rash cream but I thought he said toothpaste, which only made his skin breakout, and him get scary angry at me-" Blaine looked at Finn with wide eyes. How does he go from making perfect sense to some convoluted tale about how he thinks rash cream sounds like toothpaste?

"Were there pickles on the sandwich? Because he's allergic to them." Blaine asked cutting Finn off as he ranted about the many ways Kurt threatened to get him back.

"Oh yeah dude! What kind of sandwich doesn't have pickles? It's like having pizza without extra cheese." Finn said horrified.

"Exactly which means it's not needed. It's just an option." Blaine says trying to get Finn to understand. Finn frowned.

"So not all pizza has extra cheese. There's pizza that just has cheese?" Finn asked and Blaine was trying hard not to get frustrated and get a headache. He liked Finn, but now was not the time to try and get Finn to understand.

"Yes Finn, there is pizza with just cheese." Blaine said. Finn nodded thoughtfully.

"You just blew my mind dude." Finn said with a goofy smile. "Does that mean you can have the bread as an option too?" Blaine stared at Finn for a moment.

"Finn you do know that the bread is the foundation of the pizza, right? So without it you would have just cheese and sauce, it wouldn't really be pizza anymore." Blaine explained. Finn looked puzzled throughout most of the explanation.

"So..it would be like salsa and melted cheese?" Finn asked.

"Uhhh...sure Finn that's exactly what it would be like." Blaine said and right as he finished Kurt emerged. Thank God. Blaine didn't think he could take much more of this.

"Kurt! You're boyfriend is a genius!" Finn exclaimed and Blaine turned to towards Kurt and the rest of Finn's rant about pizza was drowned out because all Blaine could hear was his heart pounding in his chest. Kurt looked amazing. He knew he was staring but God how had it taken him so long to know Kurt was the one? He always knew he was gorgeous, but there is something about finally being with him and having the opportunity to see this beauty and call him beautiful that made it so much better. He was brought out of his reverie when Kurt spoke.

"Finn, as much as I'd absolutely love hearing about how Blaine helped you discover the mysteries of pizza, we've got to get going." Kurt said sounding completely unapologetic as he looked at himself in the mirror, but Finn didn't seem to notice.

"Its okay dude. I'll tell you about it when you get home. As long as you promise to make me some warm milk." Finn said.

"No problem Finn." Kurt said before turning around, "Ready to g-" Kurt's eyes fell on Blaine. Blaine looked amazing. From his hair too his outfit, everything was perfect. For a minute both of them were staring at each other in awe. Finn looked between the two suddenly feeling extremely awkward.

"Uh guys?" Finn questioned, "Can you cool it with the eye sex until you're alone." Kurt and Blaine snapped out of it both blushing from embarrassment.

"You look incredible Kurt." Blaine managed to say. Kurt's cheeks grew redder.

"Thanks. You do too. I love your hair like this." Kurt stepped closer and hesitantly reached his hand towards Blaine's hair. Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand and placed it in his hair. Kurt ran his hand through it in awe.

"Its so soft." Kurt mused. Blaine laughed again and Kurt slid his hand from his hair.

"Its unruly. But I ran out of gel."

"Well just so you know, I'll be making sure you never get gel again. I like your natural hair." Kurt smirked.

"Well maybe just for you I'll be willing to minimize my gel usage." Blaine smiled back and Finn groaned.

"Go away you two! Too much sweetness for one day!"

"Oh yeah these are for you." Blaine nervously handed Kurt the lavender flowers. Kurt looked at them in awe.

"These are so beautiful Blaine. I love them!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine sighed in relief.

"Good. I was hoping you were."

"Don't be so surprised Blaine. These are amazing."

"Oh my god. Just leave and praise each other on your date. 'Oh Blaine that was a really good kiss' 'Oh Kurt that was a really awesome compliment on my kiss' Blah Blah Blah." Finn mimicked them horribly. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Okay Finn! We're going now. Tell dad I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Whatever dude! See you later! And have fun! But not too much fun!"

"FINN!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

"So..Why are Wes and David here?"

"They are our chauffeurs, sadly. My car ran out of gas. But they'll be gone when we get there."

"Are you ever going to tell me where _there_ is?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Blaine I hate surprises."

"It's not a surprise trust me. It's something really simple."

"We're here." Wes said, Blaine ordered him and David not to talk while Kurt was in the car, only if it was extremely necessary.

Kurt looked out the window and turned to smile at Blaine, "The park?"

Blaine nodded a little unsure, "Is it okay? I just wanted something where we could talk and have fun and I found this nice area near the lake and its nice and quiet and I thought we could have a picnic and you'd love it but Wes and David got bacon and I know you wouldn't want that so we only have sandwiches and mmpf-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips on his.

"Blaine it's perfect." Kurt told him. Blaine was about to protest but Kurt just put his finger against his lips. "Anything you would have come up with would have been perfect to me. And as cheesy as it sounds nothing else matters as long as I'm with you. I really like you Blaine." Blaine sighed in relief.

"I really like you too Kurt." Blaine said with a smile and leaned in to kiss Kurt quickly. "Picnic my good sir?" He asked. Kurt giggled and nodded.

"Picnic."


	2. Kurt's Teeth

**Author's Note: Thank you to the two people who are reading this. I don't really know how to get more readers but I really appreciate it. It made me really happy to see my first review from **Darkholme13. **Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's shorter but it's still pretty good.**

* * *

2) Kurt's teeth

Kurt had always been embarrassed about his teeth. He always got teased about them since he were little. At McKinley, he tried his best not to show them so much. It didn't really help that people would then call him the flamboyant toothless princess. So he would either smile with his mouth closed, smile in a way that hid his teeth, or cover his mouth when he smiled or laughed. He pretty much mastered the art of hiding his teeth.

That was until he met Blaine.

With Blaine, being himself is so easy, even when he doesn't want it to be. He finds himself letting go and forgetting insecurities. But little after they got together the teeth insecurity came back.

* * *

Kurt was in the senior commons with Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine were sitting across from Nick and Jeff and adjacent to both couples were Wes and David. They were just joking around and having fun. After a particularly funny joke Kurt laughed so hard his teeth would've showed if he hadn't covered his mouth. He noticed Jeff looking at him weird ever since that moment. And when he did it again Jeff couldn't seem to contain his curiosity.

"Why do you do that Kurt?" Jeff asked in the middle of one of Wes's jokes. Wes was never really good at jokes, there was always something missing from it that caused them to force out laughter for his sake. Kurt looked at Jeff with a raised eyebrow, the others were also curious about where this was going.

"Do what?"

"Whenever you laugh a lot you cover your mouth." Jeff told him. Kurt paled. He never wanted this out in the open. He never thought that anyone would catch on to what he was doing. And if they did he had hoped that they'd stay quiet about it. But leave it to Jeff to put him in the spotlight, except this spotlight he much rather give to another.

"Yeah I noticed that too." David mused.

"Yeah really. I mean I swear I've never seen your teeth Kurt." Wes said deep in thought.

"Oh my God do you even have teeth?" David asked horrified.

"David shut up of course he has teeth." Nick glared at him. He had noticed that Kurt would cover his mouth but he didn't want to put him on the spot.

"Prove it then." David challenged. Kurt looked at him and was instantly plagued by memories of insults that he endured.

"David. Drop it." Blaine said sternly. He didn't know how he could tell but he knew this was a sore spot for his boyfriend.

"Come on Blaine. All he needs to do is smile for us and then it'll be over." Wes said. Kurt was lost in his head hearing words like freak, ugly, and toothless princess. He shook his head frantically.

"I-I have to go." He mumbled as he got up and ran in the direction of the dorms. He heard Blaine yelling at their friends and yelling after him but didn't stop. He got to his and Nick's room and closed the door. He was so angry at himself for getting so insecure about something as stupid as teeth. He forced himself to look in the mirror. He tried his best smile with his teeth and grimaced.

"You're beautiful Kurt." Kurt jumped at Blaine's voice, he hadn't heard him come in.

"What?" Kurt breathed out. Blaine stepped forward to grab Kurt's hands.

"You are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. And just because you don't like something about yourself doesn't mean someone else doesn't." Blaine whispered trying to catch Kurt's eyes.

"Yes but it also doesn't mean someone else does." Kurt muttered. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and waited until he looked at him.

"Does it really matter to you what everyone else thinks?" Blaine asked softly with a small smile. Kurt thought about it for a second, usually it would be a no. So why had he let this get to him?

"No, but this is different." Kurt tried his best to sound sure but he knew he fell short.

"But why is it different?" Kurt couldn't answer so Blaine continued. "I think you wouldn't care about what other people thought of your teeth if you didn't agree with them Kurt." Blaine concluded.

"What everyone thinks is the truth this time." Kurt murmured. Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Did you ever ask me what I thought of your teeth?" Blaine asked him. Kurt shook his head, he didn't think he could live with Blaine thinking he were a freak. "Come with me." Blaine took his hand and brought him back to the mirror.

"Smile. Just pretend I'm not here. Smile with your teeth." Kurt took a deep breath and thought of something at always made him smile. His first kiss with Blaine. He chuckled a bit while he smiled.

"This is ridiculous." Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine shrugged but was smiling widely. He hugged Kurt from behind and whispered against his ear.

"Maybe but I just want you to know that I love seeing your teeth. I love it when you get excited and you're trying to contain it but you're too happy to even care about hiding your smile. I love how your teeth are different, I love how they feel when you kiss me and nibble on my lip. I love being the one to make you forget you don't like you're teeth Kurt. And I know insecurities don't just magically disappear but I hope that someday, you'll like them enough to not feel like you have to cover them." Blaine finished off with a lingering kiss to his neck. Kurt was smiling so wide by the time Blaine was finished. He spun around in Blaine's arms and rested his forehead on Blaine's.

"You make me want to smile all the time now." Kurt chuckled. Blaine smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Good. I'd love nothing more to be the reason you smile. After all you're my reason." Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt couldn't help it when smiled into the next kiss they shared.


	3. Blaine Wants a Pet Name

**Authors Note: Okay here's chapter 3. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think of this with a review? Thank you to those who are reading this! :)**

* * *

3) Blaine wants a pet name

A month after they start going out, Blaine calls Kurt baby. It seemed so natural that at first they didn't even notice it.

"Kurt, baby, can you pass me my world history textbook?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Sure thing." Kurt reached for the book off the shelf next to desk he was working at. He grabbed it but then his brain registered the name. His eyes widened and his grip on the book grew limp causing him to drop the heavy textbook on the desk causing a loud crashing sound, which surprised Kurt so much he fell out of his chair. Blaine hopped off the bed and rushed to Kurt's side, helping him up.

"Oh my- Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked concerned. Kurt was staring at Blaine with wide eyes but managed to nod.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked Kurt once again just to make sure.

"You called me baby." Kurt blurted out. Blaine looked mildly confused for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Blaine said embarrassed.

"No no it's okay...just wasn't expecting it." Kurt said with a laugh.

"So you're okay with it. You know with me calling you baby?" Blaine asked sounding a little relieved.

"Yeah. I kind of like it." Kurt responded with a blush staining his cheeks. Blaine smiled.

"Good. Me too." Blaine told him. He then gave him a quick kiss reached for his textbook and started his homework.

* * *

From then on, Blaine called Kurt baby. They both got passed blushing every time he said it and it came easy. But Blaine noticed something. Kurt would only ever call him Blaine. Blaine liked to call Kurt baby or babe and more recently since they both admitted they loved each other, love. But to Kurt he was only Blaine. Blaine didn't let it bother him at first. But then he realized that Kurt had nicknames or pet names for everyone but him.

He and Kurt were at his house cuddling on the couch when Kurt's phone rang. Kurt looked at the screen and smiled slightly.

"Hey boo. What's up?" Blaine gave him a look but Kurt just smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm just hanging with Blaine." He paused. "Yeah I know honey, we'll hang out during weekend.." Kurt smiled. "Kay, bye Cedes." Kurt hung up and immediately turned to Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Blaine asked the boy confused.

"What's wrong? You gave me _that_ look." Kurt called him out. Blaine scoffed.

"What look?"

"The one that you give people when you have something on my mind but don't know how to bring it up." Kurt said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blaine tried to sound nonchalant but failed.

"I know you too well Blaine." Kurt told him and Blaine sighed.

"Fine. If you want to know so bad, its that." Blaine exclaimed.

"What Blaine?" Kurt asked exasperated.

"You calling me Blaine!" Blaine said.

"What else am I supposed to call you?" Kurt said extremely confused.

"Maybe baby? Honey, babe, love, sweetheart, boo, cutie? All you call me is Blaine. You call every one of your girlfriends some kind of endearment but not me. Not even a nickname and you have a nickname for a lot of people. Why is that Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend. Kurt was speechless. He had no idea how Blaine felt about this.

"Blaine how long have you been holding this in?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just...lately I was just wondering why you only call me Blaine." Kurt smiled at Blaine softly.

"Maybe because I like your name. I can't think of a name that would suit you better. I like you being my Blaine, just like you like that I'm your love or your baby." Kurt said kissing Blaine's cheek softly. "But if you seriously want me to call you something else, I will Blaine. Anything that makes you happy." Kurt told his boyfriend. Blaine smiled and ducked his head.

"How do manage to make my name sound like the most wonderful endearment in the world." Blaine asked in awe of his boyfriend. Kurt chuckled.

"That's because it is to me."

"Okay. I think I understand." Blaine nodded to himself. "I'm sorry for exaggerating."

"Hey, we need to be honest with each. So don't hide it from me if you're not feeling appreciated." Kurt told him seriously.

"I feel appreciated, I just wanted to know why. But I feel better now that I do." Blaine told Kurt before kissing him. Kurt smirked to himself, he had an idea.

* * *

A few weeks later Kurt and Blaine were at his house. They were cooking dinner for the family...well Kurt was cooking dinner and Blaine was helping when he could.

"B, can you throw together a salad?" Kurt asked offhandedly, waiting for Blaine's reaction.

"Sure my love." Blaine said sweetly. Kurt watched amused as Blaine's face scrunched up as he thought back to what Kurt said.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Blaine asked.

"To throw together a salad?" Kurt repeated, smiling to himself.

"No no. Not that." Blaine said.

"Calling you B?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah that. Why the sudden nickname? Not saying I don't like it, I really really do. But I didn't think you wanted to use any names." Blaine wondered.

"But I knew you wanted one. And I wanted one that felt natural and that I could get used to." Kurt said walking over to Blaine throwing his hands around his neck. Blaine automatically wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "So Blaine expect to be called B every now and then, and maybe a honey thrown in the mix occasionally." Kurt shrugged and Blaine smiled brilliantly.

"You are so unpredictable sometimes. And I just love that about you." Blaine whispered before pressing his lips to Kurt's. Blaine traced Kurt's lip with his tongue until he was granted entrance into his mouth. They kissed languidly for a while, forgetting what they were doing prior. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Did someone forget they were supposed to be cooking?" Burt asked with an amused smile. Both boys blushed.

"We _were_ cooking, just taking a short break." Kurt muttered, moving away from Blaine and back to the stove.

"They've been making out for like 7 minutes after some cheesy heartfelt speech Kurt gave." Finn shouted from the living room. Kurt and Blaine blushed more and Burt just chuckled.

"Finn! Shut up!" Kurt groaned.

"What dude? It's the truth!" Finn called back.

"Alright boys. Just get back to cooking. No need to be embarrassed here. Not like you were having sex on the table." Burt shrugged.

"DAD!" Kurt said scandalized. "Out get out!" Kurt waved the spatula in his hand threateningly at his father who just laughed and left the kitchen. Kurt's face was so red by then.

"Can you believe them?!" Kurt huffed.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed baby." Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt put the food on low heat and went to be next to Blaine and put his head on Blaine's shoulder and pouted.

"All I want to do is kiss my boyfriend." Kurt said with an adorable pout.

"And have sex on the table?" Blaine asked in a low teasing voice.

"Out! Out of my kitchen B!" Kurt screeched pushing his laughing boyfriend out of the room.


End file.
